A jump back in time, Shikamaru love storie
by uchiha massacre
Summary: A brief summary of the main character. Naruto belongs to the its creator
1. A Jump Back in time, Shikamaru, Intro

A Jump back in time.

A Shikamaru Story.

INFO:

Name Raksha Sohma.

Age: 14 in Konaha. 18 in Adelaide.

Lives: in the city of Adelaide in Australia. You had lived in Konaha up till you were 8. But you don't remember. You moved to Adelaide which meant going forward in time.

Family: Mother was killed when you were 5. Was adopted by the Uchiha. They were killed when you where 8. You looked after yourself since then. Lives in the Somha main house.(this is in Australia)

Friends: Yami Graves, Miko Sohma etc.

Hobbies: Trampling, Gymnastics, Netball and shadow box and cloud watching.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny day and I had just finished work and was walking back to the Main house. I saw my home and I started to run, I threw open the door and bolted up the stairs to my room. I walked in and dropped my bag on the floor.

I then changed out of my work clothes, and then threw them in the general direction of the clothes basket.

I then slowly made my way down the stairs. I could hear my friends arguing, like they always do. This time it sounded like it was over a history Assignment.

"Yami, Cleopatra was the queen of Egypt. She was an EGYPTIAN!" Miko sound exasperated.

"True enough Cleopatra was the QUEEN of Egypt but she was Greek!" Yami whined.

"No she's not."

"Yes she was"

"I'm Off" I cry as I walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Shouted my friends

"Out to the forest. I am going to watch the clouds."

I then walked out of the door, across the lawn, slipped on a pebble and fell face first into the freshly watered flower bed, squishing a few flowers to death before getting up and striding off into the forest.

It had been two hours since I walked into the forest, and I have been peeling mud off me as it **slowly **dried. I had also been getting very sleepy.

I climbed up into a tree and curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

I woke up to strange voices. There were four voices. Three Male and one female.

"What are you doing back here Itachi? You know you are not welcome back here.

"_Itachi? Who is he? He sounds vaguely familiar"_

"Asuma, do you know these people? Asked the voice of the female.

"Kurenai, I know you are new the rank of Jonin…

"_What is a Jonin?"_

" But this **person** is responsible for the death for nearly 200 Shinobi." Continued the person whose voice I placed the name Asuma with.

"_What the hell is a Shinobi?"_

I slowly crawled out along the branch that I was on and looked down. I was directly over the top of one of the men in the black clocks with red clouds.

"Y, y, you mean this is the person who killed his entire family and is now a missing ninja?" Stuttered the Female, whose name I figured out to be was Kurenai.

"_Ninja? Where am I?"_

"He didn't kill everyone" Asuma replied "he left his younger Adopted sister and younger real brother alive."

The blue dude piped in "Itachi, I thought you had killed** everyone**"

"_He is talking about killing as though that is a good thing. I need to tell the police."_

"Everyone of importance. Sasuke was young and weak and the girl did not have the Sharingan. I did not need to kill them, Kisame."

"Asuma, what was the girl's name?" asked Kurenai

"I think it is Raksha or something close to it." Mutters Asuma.

"_Uwha? That's my name! But I've never been here before!"_

I start to crawl backwards along the branch when I hear an ominous crack.

"_Uh oh!"_

I jump down to a lower branch and landed awkward. I could feel myself falling and before I could stop, I found myself sprawled on top of Itachi.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up by the other guy in the black clock with red clouds. I felt myself go flying through the air and slam into the tree I had fallen out of, and lost conscious.

I woke and slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room and looked around. The room was white and there was the smell of disinfectant and bleach. I look out of the window and saw I was in a very large town. There was four faces carved into the rock face and I blinked. "_Am I in America?" _I thought to myself.

I heard the door opened slowly and I rolled over and in walked Asuma.

"How is your head?" Asked Asuma

"Better, but more importantly… where am I?" I politely enquired.

"Konaha. The Village hidden in the leaves."

"What are you saying? I'm not in Adelaide any more? I want to go home." I cried

Asuma then asks "What is your name girl?"

I replied "Raksha Sohma. Why?"

But before Asuma could finish talking in walked three new people.

A young girl and two boys.

The girl had a lock of blonde hair over one eye and her hair was up in a high ponytail. She introduced herself as Ino.

She then pointed to the boys and introduced them.

"The boy to my left is Choji…

"_OMG, he so needs to go on a diet"_

"And the boy to my right is Shikamaru." Concludes Ino.

"How troublesome" moans Shikamaru.

I looked at Shikamaru, and started to go red in the face.

Asuma noticed and asked if I was feeling well.

"I'm fine. Just need some fresh air. It's stuffy in here." I replied.

"Ok, well I will be back later on today. Don't worry you will be safe here. Just don't wander." Said Asuma.

"I won't" I say, but my fingers were crossed behind my back.

Asuma, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru walked out of the door and closed it.

I ran to the door, threw it open and blurted

"Where are you going?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said "We are going to train. How troublesome"

I nodded my head, so they knew I understood. I then looked to my left and right and saw two people with masks on. They did not look like people who would enjoy a joke.

"Um Asuma?'

"Yes?"

"Who are these people, and why are they standing next to my door?" I enquired.

I noticed Asuma suddenly appeared uncomfortable. He would not look at me in the eye.

"These people are… how do I explain this…"

"BY TELLING THE TRUTH" I exploded"

"Ok" Asuma took a deep breath and continued "they are ANBU and they are…"

"What are ANBU?" I interrupted

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, ANBU are elite Jonin. They are to stop you from leaving this room. If you really need to go to the toilet, they will escort you but don't try anything funny. And don't worry. They are both female."

"Excuse me, what am I, a prisoner?" I ask

"Yea" Ino sarcastically replies as she walks away.

I stormed back into my room and slammed the door behind me.

'I know I will escape through the window' I thought to myself as I walked across the room to the window and quietly slid it across but the window was not oiled and it squawked like a cockatoo.

The ANBU members opened the door and looked in.

"Is every thing OK, miss" one asked?

"I'm fine" I replied "just getting some fresh air"

The ANBU nodded and closed the door and went back to standing guard outside.

I casually strolled back over to the now open window and looked down.

'Oh shit' I thought to myself 'I'm on the second floor.'

I carefully eased myself out along the ledge but before I was ready my foot slipped in some bird droppings and I fell, face first into the flower bed below.

I jumped up and yelled "what is it with me, and falling face first into flower beds?"

Suddenly I heard a disturbance from above. "Where is she? Go to the window. There she is!"

I looked up and saw the ANBU leaning out of the window.

"Oh shit' I swore as I ran off.

The guards yelled "STOP HER" but none heard them.


	3. Chapter 2

As I walked around Konaha I saw all kinds of people walking around. Most of them had a blue strip of fabric with a metal rectangle riveted on. It had a symbol on it.

I noticed there were a lot tied around their forehead but others had it tied on their arms, waist or neck.

I came across a training ground and I could not believe my eyes.

Right in front of me was something that looked like a balancing beam. I took of my shoes and jumped on. I did a few simple back flips and turns.

I them heard clapping from behind.

I turned around and saw a man in a mask and three young teens walking towards me.

All of them had the blue strip of fabric with the weird symbol.

The masked man pointed to the girl with bright pink hair and started to introduce themselves

" This young girl is Haruno Sakura; the boy with bright, spiky yellow hair is Uzumaki Naruto and the dark haired boy is Uchiha Sasuke." The man in the mask then pointed to himself "my name is Hatake Kakashi. And you are?" he politely enquired

"Sohma Raksha. It is a pleasure to meet you, now if you don't mind can I continue to practice?" I asked.

Just as you were about to do an illusionary manuver, Shikamaru came running out of the forest and stood panting before me, he panted, "Sohma, did sensei not tell you to stay in your room? And did you not promise to stay?'

"Shikamaru, Asuma did mention something about staying in the room but I did not promise. I had my fingers crossed. So the promise is void"

All four looked at me strangely, I just shrugged and quickly did three backward somersaults with one and a quarter twist and I stuck my landing.

Now they all looked stunned

Suddenly out of the blue a strange voice cried

"And that my student is the power of youth"

Out of the surrounding trees walked a man with a bowl cut hair style and the thickest eyebrows you can imagine. He raised his hand and gave me thumbs up. "Lee, I want you to be able to do it just like her, if not give me 200 laps" "wait" I yelled "he can't just do it straight away. I am a level 9 gymnast and I still find that simple routine hard. It not fair for him. It took me 6 years to get to were I am now."

"Yes Guy-Sensei. I will attempt it, if I fail, I will do 300 laps and 200 sit ups." Lee shouts. I then turn to lee, "please listen to me, the beam is a dangerous piece of equipment, if you are not properly trained on it, you can seriously hurt yourself" I plead.

"Guy-sensei thinks I can do it, so thank you for your concern, but I am going ahead and going to so it"

Lee then gets onto the beam and attempts to do a backwards cartwheel but he loses his balance and falls off. "See, I told you can't do it on your first time. After all, the beam is only 4 cm wide." I say

"Once a loser, always a loser" this voice came from behind guy-sensei.

Naruto then lost his temper at whoever was behind guy sensei. "Neji, how dare you call lee a loser. At least he attempted it. I did not see you have a go."

"Why would I attempt such a lame thing?" asked Neji

I then butted in "Neji, are you a ninja?" I asked

"Yes" replied Neji

"Well, learning to balance on a beam helps you to maintain your balance while running on narrow obstacles. You can focus on fighting and preserving your energy while moving."

"Well, that does make sense. In a weird way..." I heard a voice over my head and I then looked up and saw a girl standing on a branch. She then leapt down and reached out her hand in a greeting. "Hi, I'm Tenten. Don't listen to Neji, he is always a grouch. He does not mean it."

"Damn, I failed. I have to do my laps." moaned Lee. He then started to run and I noticed that he was limping, and I realised that he had hurt himself when he had fallen off the beam.

I shocked everyone when in suddenly leapt at lee and tackled him to the ground.

I glared at everyone while holding lee down and growled "look at him, he is hurt because you" and I pointed at guy sensei "told him to attempt something that is nearly impossible to do on your first time." I then took a deep breath

"And Kakashi sensei, you should have stopped him."

"Raksha, stop it. If you have a problem, than bring it up with the Lord Hokage." Shouted Shikamaru then under his breath he muttered "Man what a pain"

I had forgotten that he was there.

"Ok, then. Show me to him. I have a lot to ask him about." I said

"Well that's not that easy" said a voice from behind me. Asuma came walking up, with Choji and Ino trailing behind. "Father is quite a busy man; it might take a few days to see him. You can tell me, what you want to talk to him about and I will relay it onto him for you."

"That's not necessary" an old, tired sounding voice, came from down the gravel path. "The ANBU informed me that we had a stranger in the village, and when I asked what her name was, they told me that it was Raksha, and I knew right away that you had returned home."

"Lord Hokage" every one turned and knelt down facing the old man.

"Home, how can I be returning home, when I have never been here before?" I asked.

"Let me explain, from the beginning. I found you when you were only five years old and I brought you back to Konaha, where you were adopted by the Uchiha clan. You had two brothers."

"I don't have any siblings at all, I'm an only child" I butted in, and the old man just smiled and continued on with his story. "You had two adopted brothers, one was the same age as you and his name was Sasuke. He is in fact standing over there with his team. He has an older brother called Itachi.

"Itachi, I have heard of him" I said "not only have you heard of him, you have met him, and he was the one you landed on when you fell out of the tree. Thanks to you we were able to capture him." The Hokage said.

"Hang on, if I am the same age as Sasuke, what age is he? I asked

"14" replies the Hokage.

"But I can't be 14, I am 18" I stutter. The lord Hokage once again smiles and gives me an explanation that I only understand a small part of. "You might be 18 from where you come from, but you have come back in time in another dimension and therefore you arrive younger. So if you went back to your world, you would arrive as an 18 year old."

"Then please send me back" I begged. "I can't" said the lord Hokage. "Why not" I was weeping by now. "Because I did not summon you, therefore I can not send you back. I don't know how you got here actually."

Suddenly a feeling swept over me and I felt calm and at peace. "By the way, what is your name, I mean, your name can't be lord Hokage." "My, this is a change of pace. My name is Saratobi. I am the leader of this village."

Sasuke then stepped forward "Raksha? Is that really you? I can't believe you're alive. I thought Itachi had killed you along with everyone else." To everyone's surprise he then ran forward and embraced me.

Naruto's jaw dropped down "OMG that teme actually has feelings."

At hearing that, my anger resurfaced and I ran at Naruto and I slapped him across the face. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Don't ever insult my brother ever again" I growled at Naruto. "yes Raksha." he muttered whilst rubbing his cheek. There was a hand print appearing.

Then Saratobi cleared his throat. "Well, Raksha, if you would like to follow me I will introduce you to your other brother.

"No, I will never let her see, or even talk to Itachi. I forbid it" Sasuke shouted

I then stalked over to him and he seemed to cower before me "you forbid it. YOU FOR BID IT. Since when do you forbid me from doing anything? We have only just met" Saratobi, please lead the way. I would like to meet this Itachi."

I then turned and followed the lord Hokage.


	4. Chapter 3

2 hours later, I was walking down in the cells, and I could hear rats squeaking in their holes. Saratobi walked past cell after cell until he finally stopped at the very end one. "Here you go; this is your older brother. Just be careful. Don't gaze into his eyes. He can hypnotise you"

Thank you lord Hokage, you have been to kind to me, since I have arrived here"

"Nonsense my dear girl." He replied

I then summoned my courage and looked through the bars. Here he was, my long lost adoptive brother. I was nervous meeting him even though I had met him before, actually I fell on him but I still met him.

"Um, hello? My name is Raksha; the lord Hokage told me you are my brother. I am sorry about landing on you earlier this morning."

"You came back..." it was a sexy soft voice. I was expecting a harsh raspy voice. "Why?"

"It's not like I chose to be here. I fell asleep in a tree. When I woke, I was here." I snapped

My brother appeared to sink within himself. "I'm sorry" I cried "I did not mean to bite your head off. I mean, I have only just found out that I have family, even if they are adoptive."

"Don't you have family in this other world you came from? Itachi asked. "I do live with the Sohma clan but I and they don't consider me family. They actually can't stand me."

Itachi looked at me, "please look after Sasuke. He needs family. I tried to save him from the council, but that is not good enough. I had to become a missing nin, or my brother would not be safe. Please look after him, after all you are family."

"Is that why you killed nearly 200 people?" I asked

Itachi looked shocked "how did you know about that. I thought you had just arrived in the village."

"I am so sorry, but I over heard you and your blue fish partner talking this morning"

"That's ok" Itachi said "as I said earlier, I killed my, uh I mean our clan was because they were growing weak, and they were threatening Sasuke. The only way I could stop them was to give them a warning that I could do the same thing to them, if I so desired... therefore I became a missing nin. Also the lord Hokage took you and sent you to the other world, so you can be safe. We did not expect you to come back."

"that's ok. I forgive you. You only did what you thought was the best for your brother."

Itachi then called for the guards.

"I will be ok. Please look after Sasuke, also don't become a ninja. It is not a good life for you" he called out as I was walking down the corridor.

When I finally made it up to the Hokage's meeting room, I knocked on the door. "Enter" the Hokage's gentle voice sounded through the door

I entered and was shocked to see the three teams were also there.

There was Kakashi's team with Sakura, Naruto and my brother Sasuke.

There was Asuma's team with Ino, Choji and Shikamaru

Finally there was Guy's team with Rock lee, Tenten and Neji.

"I would like you to choose a team" said Saratobi

"I wont, I wont, I wont" I yelled "I can't" I turned to flee. Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of me, and grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to the lord Hokage's desk.

"why won't you choose?" asked Kakashi "because my brother asked me not to." I replied

Sasuke looked at me in disbelief. "you actually listened to that murderer?" he shouted

" Sasuke. Look at me; do I actually look like I can fight? I may be your age but I have no knowledge, and no experience in fighting. The only thing you could call fighting was in my 7th year in school and I swung at somebody who was pissing me off. And guess what...I MISSED!!!!!" I yelled back at him, Naruto then pipped up "you might have missed then, but you sure did not miss when you slapped me. Man it still smarts" he then rubbed his cheek. "but out of this Naruto,I was not talking to you" I then turned mu attention back to my brother "Our brother is smart, he knew I can't fight. So he advised me against joining a team."

Neji scoffed in the background and whispered to his team mates "she missed? How far away was she? On the other side of an oval?"

I heard this of course, but decided to ignore it. I had bigger fish to fry.

Saratobi looked at Sasuke and then at me and then back to Sasuke. "please Sasuke, simmer down. Raksha, I would like you to choose a team. You can choose any of these teams." He indicates in their general direction "do I really have to?" I asked "yes you do. Please don't make me ask you again, otherwise I will chose for you" Saratobi said.

"Well, that would be just awful, now wouldn't it?" I sarcastically muttered under my breath. I took a deep breath and said " what's the worst that you can do? Place me with them, him, or that lot?" as I pointed to Guy's team, Kakashi's team, and Asuma's.

"no. I can send you out on a mission without prior warning. Or I can place you in a completely different team, other than these three." Saratobi quickly replied

I blinked and looked at him stupidly. "sending me out now would be suicide" I spluttered.

" correct" he replied "now, if I recall correctly you mentioned that you tried to hit somebody in 7th grade? What's 7th grade, of you don't mind me asking."

I blinked and then carefully answered " 7th grade is the last year/level before you move up into high school."

"what age are you, usually when you move up?"

"um, the average age is 13 or 14 years; why are you so interested?" I quietly ask

"why don't you shut up and stop questioning everything the lord Hokage says or does?" bellowed a very upset and irritated Neji.

"Neji, it is alright. Raksha has every right to ask questions, seeing as she has only just arrived here" soothed Saratobi. " I propose that Raksha goes to the academy. She can join the older classes, and then in the after noon she can do weapon practice. Say with you Sasuke?"

"Sure, no problems" replies Sasuke "So does this mean she is now with team 7?" Sasuke asked.

"that is incorrect. Raksha is now a new student at the academy. She will train with all three teams when possible, so she can choose a team that fits her best" replied the lord Hokage.

"But I don't want to join a team" I protested " I agree with the academy training and with the weapon training but I won't join a team"

"Shikamaru, I want you to help her when she has book work to do." Saratobi says

" Yes, Lord Hokage" replies Shikamaru. Then under his breath "man what a drag"

"that is all, you are now dismissed. Go home; Shikamaru, take Raksha home, she is under your care while she is training."

"yes sir" he replied " come girl, my house is this way" Shikamaru point in a general direction before walking off, "My name is Raksha" i shouted and stamped my foot, i then ran after Shikamaru who had ignored me and continued to walk to his home.

The next day, Shikamaru walked me to the academy before heading to training ground 24.

I watched as Shikamaru walked away, and then turned and slowly pushed open the doors to enter the school.

Suddenly the doors were flung open, from the inside and out bolted three children, following close behind was a young man, with a scar running across his nose. He was calling after the children."Konahamaru, meogli, Udon. If I ever catch you, you will be in so much trouble."

when the doors were flung open, I was knocked to the ground, so as the young man bolted out, he tripped over me, and fell down the stairs. At the base of the stairs he picked himself up, and then noticed me, so he climbed back up the stairs, and helped me to stand. He had forgotten about Konahamaru and his friends, by this point.

"hi, I have not seen you at the Academy before. Are you new?" the man asked

"what a great guess, Einstein" I grumbled.

"Einstein?"

"just forget it." I say as I brush myself off

"I'm Raksha, by the way. And you are?" I politely ask

"oh, right. I'm Iruka, I'm a teacher at the academy, i was told that there was a new student arriving today." "well that would be me" I chirped.

"ok, just to let you know, when you address me, it is Iruka-sensei, or just Sensei. And just another thing, we are having an exam, in a few weeks time, so you really need to study hard and catch up, don't worry, i will be there to assist you during class. Now, will you assist me, to round up the three miscreants?"

"sure, sooner we round them up, the sooner I can get to class." I say

Half an hour later, Iruka-sensei and I had rounded up the three miscreants and had them back in the class room

"for your punishment, you are to clean all of the rooms in the academy." Iruka-Sensei growled at them, "now get back to your seats, now, right, where were we?" mutter Iruka-sensei.

"we were going to learn how to throw shuriken" shouted a student, from the third row back.

"_Why is he not asleep?_" I thought "_back home. The back seats are the one's who are ether loud and obnoxious or they sleep through the class._"

"thank you. Yes, we were learning how to throw shuriken, now we will go outside to the practice field," Iruka-sensei says while stranding and moving towards the door.

Like a wave, the students suddenly all stood up and moved towards the door, leaving me still sitting in my chair, stunned.

The children of my world would never have listened to the teacher, like the way they listen to Iruka-sensei.

A voice full of mirth and laughter filled my thoughts and there was Iruka-sensei standing in front of me. "Raksha? You there? Are you coming or do I need to drag you out? Laughs Iruka-sensei

I jumped slightly from being jolted, "oh, Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry. Yes I am coming" and with that I rose and walked towards the door, and my awaiting lesson

Once we arrived at the training field, Iruka-sensei called out to Konahamaru, to come over and help me out.

"what do you want, Sensei?" Konahamaru asked

"Can you please show Raksha, how to hold and throw a shuriken?" Iruka-sensei asked

"listen and look carefully. You hold a shuriken like this" he held it between his fingers "and quickly give a flick of your wrist, like thus" and then with a quick snap of his hand, he threw it towards the target. He just missed the centre. I looked on, impressed by what I saw, Konahamaru picked up another shuriken, and handed it to me. "now it is your turn, have a try"

I gingerly held the shuriken between my fingers, and flicked my wrist. The shuriken spun and flopped onto the grass.

The class was laughing really hard. They were doubled over, and tears were flowing down their faces. Iruka-sensei was trying really hard not to laugh. His sides were shaking as he tried to hold it in.

"ok class. Lessons are over. Go home" and with that Iruka-sensei turned and left.

Suddenly I heard two people laughing. I turned around and there stood Shikamaru and my brother Sasuke.

"that was like the worst attempt i have ever seen" Sasuke laughs while holding his side.

I stormed up to him, and stuck my face into his... "I dont care...if i remember the lord hokage told you to teach me, how to to do it properly" I growled

He push me away, and laughed slightly. He walked over to the Shuriken and picked it up...he walked back to me, turned me to face the target. He firmly held my hand and placed the shuriken in it and slowly explained to me how to throw it. He then stepped back, and i looked at the target. and threw the shuriken...to flew threw the air, and hit the target, nearly dead centre...I turned and looked at Shikamaru and Sasuke..."that was a fluke...beginners luck."


End file.
